Talk:Endangered beer
Failure If you attempt to help the deliveryman and fail, is there a way to try again? I have been going back to the area over and over, I even went and talked to Tek Abir, but I can't seem to initiate the battle or even find the deliveryman again. Time I was wondering what "from time to time" meant, and checked back throughout the day; the first time I saw him downstairs was at night, so that may be the best time. Endangered Beer I failed to protect the delivery man the first time and then also had trouble finding him again. Finally I found him at -3, -13 and started escorting him to the inn. We were then attacked along the way, but I was able to defeat the attacker this time and receive the note for the next stage. The ??? Just a side note, the first one you kill is named Kaba, and the second and third one you kill are Loofi and Delminss as said by Soun Rinos, if anyone cares. Glitch Is there currently a glitch with this quest? I visit the bartender in the back room and he says "Gasp !!", but then disappears. :You have to stop the guided mode 80.178.231.109 Comment from article page Question: And what do you do if you DID get the note? Problems I've got problems like how do I hunt ???'s again and again and again? I really want to know since I messed up my last character by finishing it (I'm not sure if it's possible to hunt more of them then) Please help! Lost Diver So, I was wondering around after I picked up Diver, and I decided to do the next parts of some other quests. I ended up doing Kry Babby (or however you spell it). Anyway, Kry replaced Diver, and now I don't know where to pick up Diver again. He's not in any of the following places: *Where I fought ??? *Where I picked up Kry *...and the Bartender is still expecting him :Try 13, as it says on the page. AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 09:14, October 4, 2009 (UTC) 1.16.2 Update Changes As of the recent update, taking the west route back to the inn when escorting the delivery man still results in the encounter with the ??? that you would find on the east road. Also the amount of xp given by ???s also seems to have been dramatically reduced, presumably to reduce the amount of players purposely not completing the quest. {C}This probably now happens at every entrance to astrub city but I haven't tested any others than the entrances directly west and east of where you first find the delivery man. So... if anyone would like to do some testing and change the article to suit, here's your chance ;p Time to time I don't like it because it's only 5 pm - 7pm here (I live in Seattle.Washingtion State) and I'm eating dinner or it just has to be something I cant play can we extend the time to 3 or even better 4 hour long? What lvl? What lvl do I have to be to take this quest, 2 or 3? Extra Note I just did this quest and did not have to battle the two ???s during this step of the quest. Not sure if this is a glitch or if it's a different way to complete it or if fighting these guys has been taken out of this step. {C}-May 08, 2007 I just did this quest and I DID have to battle the two ???s during the last step. May 11, 2007 If you do not want to fight the 2 ??? you just have to have 2500 kamas with you there will be another option saying give 2500 kamas (he will not really take the 2500 kamas so you can relax) when you click on it the proceedings will be like the same as after you fought with the 2 ??? and just for your information crimson ruse does earth type damage :He DOES take the 2.5kk now. Also, last time I checked, the ??? give NO xp at all. AdventuresOfASquirrel T 05:43, 29 January 2008 (UTC)(AnExtremelyAnnoyedAndSlightlyPoorSquirrel) Time Is the time that the Innkeeper leaves the Inn always the same or does it vary? Galrauch 11:53, 17 February 2008 (UTC) :It's always been the same for me, afaik, or within an hour or so. AdventuresOfASquirrel T 12:56, 17 February 2008 (UTC) ::Ok thanks. Galrauch 12:59, 17 February 2008 (UTC) Diver vs Driver As far as I know, the correct in game name is Diver Birel, yet there are also pages for Driver Birel and Driver Birel (monster). I'm checking out which the game thinks he is, before the fight, anyway. Just found him at -13. He is called "Beer delivery man" during the cut scene, and "Diver Birel" after it. Weirdly, during the cut scene, his and the ???'s names are yellow, but after the cut scene they revert to current alignment... Checking other location. He's Diver Birel here too (-13). What does everyone else think about this? AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 09:36, 4 June 2008 (UTC) :Changed all drivers to divers ;) --Lirielle 10:06, 4 June 2008 (UTC) Kama Reward I got 100k, not 500k from escorting Diver Birel back to Tek Abir. I have made an edit for it. Everhope (talk) 02:07, October 16, 2011 (UTC) I got 225k as a reward. I think they updated it so it is based now on level instead of a fix number. Kamikazi-Cloud (talk) 16:31, June 18, 2012 (UTC) EXP and Kama Reward I just took this quest myself as a level 58 Eca. I believe after the most recent 2.6 update, they have changed the quest to give the all level based exp at the end of the quest (instead of in steps) and the amount of reward kamas is also based off of level. The front page may want to be updated to reflect this. I have also added my own level based exp to the chart for referance. Kamikazi-Cloud (talk) 16:34, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Han Reddun is located at 1,-24 not 2,-24 as the wiki entry states.